Gundam Cross
by Tigger
Summary: I got this idea from Motocross on disney channel.I hope you like it.
1. Default Chapter

Gundam Cross  
  
  
It was a beautiful day in outer space by the L1 colony  
cluster.You could see every star--every constelation perfectly.A pair of blue eyes were gazing out of the window."It's beautiful,"she said aloud,"no--it's a beautiful day for a race,my first at that." She smiled and gazed back out the window.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In another room:  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAH!OH YEAH!GO ME!GO ME!WHOSE THE MAN?"yelled a braided 19 year old ma- .........boy.  
  
"Shut up you retard!"yelled a chinease boy with a pony tail.  
  
"Wufei-- your just mad cuz you know you can't beat me."  
  
"Nu-uh."  
"yahuh"  
"nu-uh"  
"yahuh"  
  
  
"Will you two shut up!?! It is only a game of go fish!"  
  
"Shut-up Heero!"Wufei yelled.  
  
"What did you just tell me to do chinaman?"  
  
"What did you just call m-"  
  
"Please you two!We don't need anyone with a bullet in the head.Especially before the first race," Quatre said.  
  
"Whatever,"replied Wufei.  
  
there was an uneasy pause for a moment there.  
  
"Uuuuummmmmmmmmmmm..........I'm hungry."Duo said.  
  
They all nodded and went down to get something to eat at the food court down in the lobby.But what they didn't know was that a blue eyed angel was in the elevator.  
  
DING  
  
The elevator door opened and in stepped the pilots.The elevator had 4 other people in it.  
  
"What floor,cutie" a german girl named hilde asked directly to Duo with a wink.  
  
Duo blushed a bit and replied,"Lobby."  
  
"Ok braid boy."she replied with another wink,"Hey,what's your name?Mine's Hilde."  
  
"Uuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhh.........."  
  
"It's Duo"Trowa replied for him.  
  
Then the elevator door opened again.Heeros' eyes widened.  
  
"Relena?"  
  
"Huh......Heero,is that really yo-OHMYGOD it really is you."Relena cried and ran into his arms.They hugged and hugged and hugged and *breath*.You know the rest.  
  
"Relena what are you doing here?"  
  
"Me what about you"  
  
"I asked you first"  
  
"I'm here for the races"  
  
"Me, too.So you can watch me race all of these guys and beat their butts!"  
  
"I don't think I'll have time to watch you.I'll be competing myself."  
  
Heero had a funny look on his face.  
  
"No, seriously,are you here to watch me?"  
  
"No,seriously,I a competitor.Do you not believe me?"  
  
Heero looked behind him and saw shocked faces on his fellow gundam pilots and a smirk appeared on his face.  
He went up to Relena ,kissed her on her cheek and whispered something in her ear.She nodded her head and they walked off together.  
  
"Okay.That was wierd."Duo said.  
  
"I agree."said Hilde.  
  
With that the elevator door closed and it went down to the lobby for the peoples food.....and..... stuff..... ..and...yeah.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well that's it.I'm grounded from the internet now so I'll probally have at least three chapters out by the time I post this one.So hahahahahahahahahah (hehe)! 


	2. Default Chapter

Gundam Cross 2  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the room:  
  
Relena sat down on her bed and knew what was coming to her.  
  
'Oh goody.Another lecture from a another person, just what I need.'Relena thought sarcasteclly.  
  
"Relena, what do you mean your going to be racing.You could get extremly hurt."Heero said with concern in his voice.  
  
"Heero, I'm 18 now.It's not like we're 15 anymore.I make my own decisions now.You cannot control my life any more,not you or my brother can tell me what to do any more."Relena said with anger in her tone.  
  
"I'm not telling you what to do, I'm just saying that racing is very dangerous.Like I said you could get extremly hurt if you crash or something."Heero walked over to the bed and sat down beside her."And I would die if any thing ever happened to you.I would blame myself for it.I love you so mu-."Before he could finish Relena leaned over and kissed him.The kiss caught him off gaurd ,but shortly after he deepened the kiss.And.well, you know what happened next(I'm 12.I don't accually want to write that stuff.Kind of perverted for my age ya know?).  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
In the boys room:  
  
  
"I wonder what happened to Heero?"Trowa said.  
  
"I think I know."Duo said with a smile on his face.  
  
"I don't think so,"Hilde said,"Relena is not that way."  
  
"And how would you know?"Wufei asked.  
  
"Gee, I don't know, maybe because SHE'S MY COUSIN!"  
  
"Oh" Wufei said turning a crimson.  
  
Just then the door opened and in walked Heero with a smile on his face.Duo kneeled down to Hilde.  
  
"I told you so," he whispered in her ear.  
  
Hilde got a mean look on her face and turned her head in the other direction.  
  
"So Heero,"Duo said,"where have you been?"  
  
Heero began to blush.  
  
"I knew it!I knew it!"Duo yelled.   
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door.  
  
"COME IN!"Duo yelled.  
  
In walked Relena.She looked around the room,smiled, and took a seat next to Heero.  
  
"Figures."Duo said under his breath.  
  
"What?"Relena said looking at Duo.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"You ready?"Heero asked Relena.  
  
"Yeah.Let's go."she replied.  
  
"Ready....ready for what?And where are you going?"Duo asked.  
  
"What are you, my mom?"Heero said.  
  
"No."  
  
"If you must know, Duo,we are going into space to practice for the race.In other words,I'm gonna show old Heero here how to race."  
  
"You...show me...how to race.Ha!How about the other way around."  
  
"yeah right,buddy.I am so better than you."  
  
"Uh-hu right."  
  
With that the two walked out of the door arguing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well.....that's chapter two.How was it.Please review.If you do I'll give you a cyber kiss on the cheek (if your a boy that is). 


End file.
